Harry and Lily: The Philosopher's Stone
by BeebaS
Summary: What if Voldemort had listened to Snape? What if he had spared Lily? Would anything have changed? The first in the series. Up for adoption - sorry for those who have been following this story. It's first come first served, and whoever wants it DEFINITELY needs to PM me because I do have a request for later in the story. Sorry again for those following this.
1. Ch1  Goodbye

**Summary – What if Voldemort had listened to Snape? What if he had spared Lily? Would anything have changed? The first in the series.**

_**October 31st, 1981**_

Lily Potter sighed. She and her husband, James, had been stuck inside for so long, and she knew it was bothering James. He hadn't seen his friends (Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew) in months, since their son Harry's birthday. She knew he missed them, but they couldn't risk it. If they were seen...she shuddered at the thought.

They were hiding from the most feared wizard of all time - Lord Voldemort, who everyone knew as You-Know-Who. He was after little Harry – Harry, who was just over a year old – because of some stupid prophecy. _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives …_

Of course Voldemort thought it meant Harry. James and Lily had defied him three times. Harry had been born on the 31st of July, 1980. As the seventh month dies... Voldemort was going to try to kill him...

What bothered Lily the most (apart from her son being murdered) was the end of the prophecy. Neither can live while the other survives...what did that mean? Was there no way of saving Harry, then? As it said, one would have to kill the other. How could Harry possibly defeat Voldemort? People had tried, and failed – it was beginning to seem impossible. But of course, there had to be_ some_ way of killing him...otherwise the prophecy would be impossible...right?

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord. Lily shook her head. It wasn't easy to imagine Harry with that sort of power. Not that he couldn't have that power, but he was just a baby, for crying out loud! It just didn't fit for him to have so much power when he was still so small.

She sighed again, and walked through to the sitting room, where James was entertaining Harry by making colourful bubbles stream from the end of his wand. The little black-haired boy was giggling happily, oblivious to the danger he was in, trying to catch the bubbles in his tiny, chubby hands. Lily smiled, despite her worries. Harry could always cheer her up.

"It's time for him to go to bed, now, James," she said gently. It was 9:00pm. Way too late, Lily thought.

"No bed," Harry said, pouting. Lily and James chuckled at him, then Lily picked him up in her arms.

"Come on, sleepy baby," she murmured softly, rocking him gently in her arms. She started up the stairs, leaving James as he let out a big stretch, then began to follow her.

She looked around, halfway up the stairs, when she heard his footsteps slowing. He hesitated at the bottom of the stairs, looking at the door.

"James...?" Lily asked, wondering what was going on.

"I have a weird feeling," he muttered to her. Suddenly, there was a loud bang as the door flew off its hinges. "Lily! It's him!" James yelled. "Get Harry and run!"

"James!"

"Go! Now! I'll hold him off, just get Harry and yourself out of here!"

She hesitated, wanting to help James, but she couldn't put Harry in danger. Sobbing, she turned her back on her doomed husband and ran into the nursery.

She plopped Harry into the cot and started blocking the door, even though she knew it was no use. He would still be able to get in. Silent tears poured down her face as she waited, listening. She heard him outside the nursery door, and she rushed over to the cot, to shield Harry.

The door was blasted open with the same curse as the front door. Voldemort seemed to glide across the blue carpet as he walked towards Lily and her poor baby boy.

"Stand aside, girl," Voldemort hissed.

"No," Lily sobbed. "Please, not Harry, kill me, kill me instead..."

"That won't be necessary. Stand aside, you silly girl."

"Not Harry, please..."

"This is your final chance! Stand aside!"

"NO!"

"_Stupefy!_" Voldemort screamed. This was one of the last things Lily expected to hear, but she didn't have time to dwell on it as she was plunged into darkness.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lily groaned as she opened her eyes. There was someone standing above her, but her eyes were unfocused. She blinked a few times...and Albus Dumbledore came into view.

"A-Albus?" Lily croaked.

"Lily. You're OK," Dumbledore said, sounding relieved.

"She's alive?" asked a voice incredulously. A familiar voice.

"R...Remus?"

"Lily!" exclaimed another familiar voice.

"Sirius?" She had to admit, even though she had hated Sirius in the past, she was glad to have him and Remus there. Dumbledore, too. A thought suddenly crossed her mind.

"Harry! Where's Harry?" There was silence. "_Where is my baby?_ Tell me where he is, now!"

"Lily, Lily, calm down," Dumbledore said, feebly attempting to calm her.

"I will_ not_ calm down until someone tells me where my baby is. Is he hurt?"

"Mumma?" asked a familiarly adorable voice.

"Harry?" she gasped. Sirius brought Harry into view. "Oh, you're OK!" She immediately pulled him into the safety of her arms. She noticed a cut on his forehead. "What...is..._that?_"

"Lily, Voldemort cast the Killing Curse on Harry," Dumbledore explained. Lily gasped. "Somehow, he survived, with nothing except that cut."

"He...survived...the Killing Curse...My baby...was nearly killed...by Voldemort..." She was hyperventilating now.

"Lily, calm _down_," Sirius said. "You and Harry are fine."

It took a moment for it to register with her. "Wait...Harry's fine, and I'm fine...what about James?"

Everyone was silent again. They all looked at each other sadly, and Lily knew that he hadn't made it. She started crying quietly again.

She then decided something. James' death would _not_ be in vain. She would make sure that Harry was safe. James had died for them both, and she wasn't going to throw their lives away needlessly.

"Lily, you and Harry must come to Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey will patch you both up." She was only vaguely aware of Dumbledore speaking.

"OK," she answered quietly, and allowed Remus and Sirius to help her up. They Flooed to Dumbledore's office, then walked to the Hospital Wing.

Once Lily and Harry had been treated, Dumbledore requested that he speak with Lily, Sirius and Remus. Curious, they went with him to his office.

"I know this will be very difficult to hear, but I'm afraid Harry can't live with you, Lily."

"What? He's staying with me! I am his mother, Albus!" Lily was outraged.

"I know, Lily. But he would be safer with your relatives -"

"He is NOT going to stay with Petunia! She hates me, never mind Harry! And Vernon – he hates even the _mention_ of the word 'magic'. How do you think he'll react to Harry? His wife's, magical sister's son!"

"Lily!" Dumbledore said, raising his voice. "He would not be safe with you. You will be tracked by Voldemort's followers and Death Eaters. The safest place for him is with your Muggle relatives! You have protected him with love, Lily, and the only way that protection will stay with him, while he's away from you, is by sending him to your closest relatives."

Lily was crying again, for about the millionth time that night. She had never cried so much in her life.

"I can't...just...give him away!" she cried miserably. "He's my baby..."

"And the best way to protect him is to send him to your sister and her family."

She was silent for a minute, then whispered, "Fine. Take him to Petunia."

"I know you don't like it, but it's for the best." Dumbledore reached over to take Harry, but Lily didn't hand him over.

"I want to say goodbye to him. I don't know when I'll see him again," she said quietly. She looked down at Harry, who was either bored or tired – likely both – as he was beginning to fall asleep.

"Harry," she murmured gently. "Harry, I want you to know that I love you. No matter what happens, Mumma loves you, baby. Daddy loves you, too, but...he's not here any more. You're going to go and stay with your Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and cousin Dudley. But it's going to be OK. I love you, no matter what. I'm so sorry you have to go away. Goodbye, Harry, my sweet, sweet baby. I know I _will_ see you again, one day. But you have to go now. Goodbye."

She sadly handed her poor, precious baby over to Dumbledore. She then turned to Remus and Sirius, who hadn't spoken at all during Dumbledore talking or Lily's goodbye.

"Watch over him," she murmured to them. "If what Albus says is true, I won't be able to. But you two can. Make sure he doesn't get hurt. Make sure he isn't miserable at Tuney's."

She looked back at Dumbledore and Harry.

"Goodbye, Harry."

**Poor Harry and Lily :( And poor James, getting killed :(**


	2. Ch2  Oh No! I Don't Believe It!

**Chapter 2**

**Oh No! I Don't Believe It!**

**Lily POV**

_November 15__th__, 1981_

It had been just over two weeks since I had to send my Harry away, and I was still finding it hard to cope. Another thing that was hard was knowing I was now a widow. My husband, my James, was dead. I had seen his body, had cried for a whole week. I still cried myself to sleep every night. I didn't know if I would ever get over it.

But I knew I had to be strong. I was doing nobody any good, moping around. I got ready, then Flooed to the Order headquarters. I was met immediately by Remus.

"Remus!" I said happily. I could tell by the look on his face that he knew what I was going to ask. "Have you seen Harry yet? How is he?"

Remus smiled sympathetically. "Yeah, I've seen him. He's fine; that cousin of his, though...he has to be a right pain in the -"

"Remus!"

"What? I was going to say 'neck'!" he said innocently.

"Yeah," I said, rolling my eyes. "Sure you were." We smiled at each other. Remus was a Marauder – it was sort of his job to cheer people up. Speaking of Marauders...

"Where's Padfoot?" I asked. I became even more confused when his face turned sad. "What? What's happened?"

"You'll see," he said sadly. "They'll mention it in today's Order meeting."

A few minutes later, when the meeting was about to start, Dumbledore stood up. "Now, before this meeting officially starts, I would like to announce some sad news. Firstly, Sirius Black -" _Please, don't say he's dead._ "-has been arrested."

"What? On what charge?" I exclaimed.

"He was charged with the murder -" Everyone but Remus gasped - "of 13 Muggles, and Peter Pettigrew."

"No! Sirius would never...he wouldn't..." Sirius Black, a murderer? He was arrogant and a bully at times, but he would never go _this_ far. Right? And Peter! Peter was dead! Just what I needed – more news of friends dying.

"Secondly, Alice and Frank Longbottom were admitted to St Mungo's 2 days ago. They were tortured to insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange."

Oh no! Not Frank and Alice! They had a baby boy, too - Neville, born on the same day as Harry. What would happen to Neville? Would he go to his Gran?

"And finally, Marlene McKinnon and her family were found dead at their home late last night."

No! Marlene! She had been my friend, too.

"Now, on to the meeting..." But I hardly heard any more of the meeting. I was to busy mourning – Sirius arrested, Peter and Marlene dead, Frank and Alice driven insane. That just shows that Death Eaters will stop at nothing, even when their master is dead.

I couldn't get it out of my head. Sirius would never murder someone. It couldn't have been him. And if it was him, he had to have been Imperiused. He _had_ to be.

I couldn't believe it. I would have gone to bail him out right then, but I had no proof that he was innocent. And yet I knew he was.

After the meeting, I turned to Remus. "Do _you_ believe Sirius would kill anyone?"

He sighed. "I don't know what to think any more."

"I don't believe he would."

"Lily..." he started. "I don't want to believe it either, but Sirius told me he suspected Peter of betraying you, James and Harry. He said he was going to go after him, Lily."

"No," I said. "No, no, no..."

"They say that as they were taking him away from the scene, he...he was laughing. Like a maniac."

"Sirius, you fool," I murmured, tears in my eyes.

"They're saying that Sirius was the one who betrayed you, and planned Peter's death, too."

"No!"

"Apparently he was also planning on killing me, but never got the chance. Even though I was talking to him before he went to kill Peter, and could easily have taken me out and no-one would have known."

"How could they think he was going to kill you? As you just explained, he did have his chance. But then again, why would he leave you alive and kill James and Peter? It doesn't make sense. I mean, no offence, but, of all people, surely he would have kept James alive instead, James being his best, best friend and all?"

"I'm not offended," Remus smiled. "You have a point there. James was his best friend. Surely if he was going to keep someone alive, it would have been him?"

"Padfoot couldn't have done it. He wouldn't, and some things just don't add up."

"I know."

"We have to go to the Ministry and get him out!"

"It won't work, Lily."

"But Remus...wait, when did this all happen?"

"Yesterday."

"What?" I said, confused. "But there hasn't been enough time for a trial!"

"I know," Remus sighed. "They sent him to Azkaban without one."

"They did _**what**_?" I was beyond furious. I was beyond livid. There were no words to describe how I felt, hearing this unfair 'justice'. "But...they can't! They have NO PROOF!"

"Lily, Lily, calm down. I know, I'm angry about it too, but you have to admit, everything does point in Sirius' direction. And they're not going to change their minds, even if he's innocent. They'll never admit they're wrong."

"So we're just going to wait around while Sirius is in jail?"

"There's nothing else we _can_ do, Lily! I wish there was something, _anything_, that we could do, but there's nothing!" Remus looked really upset. _Of course he is, you idiot, _I thought. _Two of his friends are dead, and the other is in jail!_

I wrapped my arms around him. "I hope everything goes back to normal soon, Moony. I really do. I just can't stand this."

"I know, Lily. I know."

**I know this chapter and the one before it were quite short. The rest will be longer, I swear. R&R!**


	3. Ch3 5 Years Later

**Chapter 3**

**5 Years Later**

It had now been 5 years. I was managing to cope better than before, but it was still hard, knowing I couldn't be with my little boy.

Wait...I couldn't look after him, but surely I could sometimes go to see him? I decided I could, and quickly donned my coat and Disapparated.

I appeared in the town of Little Whinging, knowing this was where my sister and her husband lived. I walked down Wisteria Lane and onto Privet Drive. I couldn't believe my eyes.

My baby boy, my Harry, was now 6 years old. He was with his cousin, Dudley – there was no mistaking the boys. Harry looked exactly like a miniature James, with my eyes of course, and Dudley...well, he definitely took after his father. He was a...chubby boy. Oh, who am I kidding? He was downright _fat_, with about five chins, and clothes that looked like they would normally fit a twelve year old.

I watched as Dudley suddenly took a swipe at Harry. Fury filled my whole body, but Harry dodged the attack and climbed a tree. Dudley then seemed to grow bored (or possibly he just couldn't get his chubby legs to move and go after Harry), and he began talking to one of his friends who had appeared.

I walked over to the tree that Harry was in, reached up, and took him down. He flinched and squirmed, as he hadn't seen me, and didn't expect me to take him out of his safe haven.

"It's OK," I soothed him. "You'll be OK with me." He looked up at me, and seemed to vaguely recognise me.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Lily," I replied. I couldn't tell him I was his mother – he thought I was dead, and he might want to go with me if I told him.

He smiled at me. "Hello, Lily."

"Hello, Harry," I replied, then realised my mistake a second too late.

"How do you know my name?"

"I...I knew your parents. I knew you must be Harry because you look so much like your father. But you have your mother's eyes," I said, not completely lying. It was true – the way he looked, and I did know James, obviously, and I clearly knew myself. I also recognised the scar on his forehead – shaped like a lightning bolt.

"You knew them? Can I go with you? Please? I don't like it here."

"I'm so sorry, Harry. Of course I would take you away if I could. But I can't. Oh, I'm so sorry."

He looked sad, but said, "It's OK. I understand. You can't just take me away, after all - the Dursley's are my legal guardians."

"I really am sorry."

"It's fine. It's not your fault." I was startled by how grown up he sounded. He definitely didn't sound like a six year old. He sounded like someone at least twice his age. What was the reason for him growing up so fast?

"Harry? I'm curious. You sound so grown up for your age. Why is that?" I asked him gently. He grimaced.

"Living with the Dursley's made me have to grow up really quickly."

"But why? ...What did they do, Harry?"

"Nothing!" he said hastily.

"Harry..."

He sighed. "I have to do chores." That...didn't sound _too_ unreasonable. "I have to wash the dishes, mow the lawn, cook the breakfast, and lunch, and dinner, I have to clean the house, I -"

I was growing more horrified with each chore he noted. "Clean the house? Mow the lawn? _Cook for them?_ Harry! You're only six! You shouldn't have to deal with things like that! Cleaning the house...I understand _that_, if it's your own mess you're tidying up. And washing the dishes isn't too bad. But the rest..."

"Miss Lily? _Please_ calm down. I'm fine, really."

I wasn't convinced.

"They are practically making you their slave! That is unacceptable!" I was furious. No, livid. No, even _worse_ than that. There were no words to describe how angry I was at my sister for abusing my son. Then a thought hit me. "How...how long have you had to do all this for them?"

"Since I was three. I've only been cooking for them for a year, though."

"Those horrid people!" I began storming up to number four's door. Harry was trying to pull me back, saying, "No! You can't! They'll lock me in my cupboard for a month if they know I've told someone how they treat me!"

"Harry, I...wait," I stopped walking, and looked at Harry in horror. "What did you say? They'll lock you in your cupboard? If I didn't know any better, I would say it sounded like you lived in there." He was silent. I exploded. "_WHAT?_ PETUNIA DURSLEY!"

The Dursley's were looking confused as they came outside. "What have you pair done to this boy?"

"What did he tell you?" Vernon demanded.

"He didn't tell me anything," I lied, knowing he would get into trouble if I confessed he had told me everything. "But I can tell, just by looking at him, that he has been abused, neglected and made to be a servant in what is meant to be his home! What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"I want proof," Vernon said. I was disliking this man more and more with every word he said.

"Let's see..." I said sarcastically, "he's skin and bones for one! Look at his clothes – they look like they used to belong to _him._" I pointed to Dudley. "That's how baggy and ragged they are. And the way he talks! He sounds like he's had to grow up early..._too_ early. And not to mention the fact I saw your son take a swipe at him! He has a million cuts and bruises! I have lots of evidence, and if you don't clean up your act, then I may have to take matters into my own hands!"

"L...Lily?" Petunia asked incredulously. Uh oh.

"Yes, my name is Lily," I said, thinking quickly for a surname – any random surname. "I'm...Lily...Dawson. Yes, Lily Dawson."

"No. You're Lily Potter," Petunia said quietly. I was glad that Harry didn't hear her. "I would know my sister anywhere."

"Don't tell anyone! Not even Harry. If he knows who I really am...he might want to go with me, and I can't bear to leave him if he wants to go with me so much."

She paused, then said (surprisingly), "I won't."

I gaped at her for a second, hardly daring to believe it.

"You will not neglect or abuse him any more. You will not turn him into a slave. Got it, Tuney?" I said, once I had recovered.

She sighed. "I...OK."

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a tabby cat with strange, spec-like markings around its eyes.

I walked over to the cat, and whispered, "Minerva?"

The cat turned and walked down an alleyway nearby. I quickly followed, leaving everyone confused.

I turned to go into the alleyway, but the cat was no longer there – instead, a tall, stern looking woman stood there, looking at me in a disapproving way. Minerva McGonagall.

"Lily Potter, what on earth do you think you are doing here?"

"Minerva, I know I shouldn't have come, but...but...you have no idea what it's like to have your child sent away, to know they are living in someone else's hands, and to not be able to be a part of their life."

Her look turned pitiful and sympathetic. "I know you are going through a hard time, Lily. But you can't tamper with this."

"I wasn't! I just had to see him..."

"You _were_ tampering, Lily. You told your sister to be easier on Harry," Minerva sighed.

"And what is so wrong with that?"

"You are supposed to be dead!"

I had no argument for that.

"You mustn't interfere any more, Lily. I'm so sorry, but you can't talk to Harry or even go near him. You know you might have Death Eaters on your tail," she continued gently.

"I...I..." I couldn't argue with that. I had to keep him safe.

And that meant never seeing Harry again while I was still uncertain whether or not I was being followed. I had to be absolutely certain before I could even go near him.

Minerva and I looked at each other, sighed, then Disapparated to our respective homes. I became restless at my house, wanting desperately to go and see my son but knowing that I couldn't.

I tried hard to think of something else. My mission for the Order! That should distract me enough. My mission was to track a known Death Eater, Avery, and if I could, capture him.

I Apparated to a place I knew he had been sighted – Birmingham. I searched everywhere for him, asking witches and wizards if he had been seen here in the past few days – but no. He was nowhere to be found, and I was disappointed that I could do nothing for anyone.

I left Birmingham...and was not seen for another five years.

**Little cliffy...guess what? I was planning on having Lily fall in love with someone. It won't happen until the 3rd story (Harry and Lily – The Prisoner of Azkaban). Who should it be? Sirius? A Death Eater? BTW, it won't be Remus – apart from this romance, everything is going to be more or less canon (and apart from Lily being alive, obviously).**

**Please R&R, and tell me who you think she should fall in love with.**

**PS - Sorry it took so long. I tried to upload this chapter sooner, but my netbook wasn't working..._again_. Also, I've been busy with school work, so I didn't have the time to work on this, or any of my other FanFictions (I will be apologising to the readers of those, too).**

**PSS - I know the end's a bit rubbishy, and I said this one would be longer...well, it is a _bit_ longer, but still...I swear the next chapter will be longer. I've already started it ;)**


End file.
